


Affection Evolution

by digitaldreams



Series: Digital's Takari Week Drabbles [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Takari Week 2020, not beta read we die like leomon, relationship discussion, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: "Taichi and Yamato never spoke of it, but they felt the same way on the subject of their younger siblings dating."~~~~~Every once in a while, Taichi and Yamato have to ask how things are going.
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Digital's Takari Week Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Affection Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Day Number: Five
> 
> Prompt: Taichi and Yamato Step In
> 
> Time Frame: Two years after Tri

“Your relationship with Hikari sure has changed.”

Takeru looked over at Yamato from where he was sitting on the couch. He watched as his brother walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. The two were set to be enjoying a night of movies after not getting the chance to talk nearly enough for a few weeks. Of all the subjects Takeru expected Yamato to bring up, this was not in his list of suspects. 

“I guess so,” Takeru replied at first, shrugging loosely. He reached towards the bowl and picked out a piece before popping it in his mouth. 

“Just a comment,” Yamato told him, taking a seat beside his younger brother. He set the popcorn bowl down in between them before reaching for the remote. “What happened? I don’t think you ever mentioned it.”

“I guess we just realized that our feelings had grown stronger,” Takeru answered. In all truth, there hadn’t been much of a difference between his relationship with Hikari before they officially put the title of ‘couple’ over their heads and after this became the case. They were still the same people they always had been. All that had changed was the label they lived with. 

“As long as you’re happy,” Yamato said, a trace of a smile appearing on his lips. He pressed a button on the remote, but Takeru wasn’t entirely paying attention to its impact on the screen. 

There was much left unspoken between the two brothers in the minutes that followed. Yamato’s small grin told Takeru all that he needed to know. Even if he wasn’t saying it outright, Yamato was happy for him. After all, it was a step in the right direction for Takeru, who had passively stepped away from romantic attachment while most others his age embraced it. The scars left behind by the divorce of their parents still remained no matter how hard either one of them tried to ignore it. 

Yamato hadn’t been able to take that step for himself, and he couldn’t help but smile fondly that Takeru was making progress. He continued tapping at the remote, but the grin on his face never quite left his features. Takeru watched him carefully, a smile spreading across his own features. Somehow, he never quite got over the happiness that bubbled through him at seeing his brother so happy. 

~~~~~

“How are things going with Takeru?”

Taichi’s question was casual, but it was enough to stir Hikari from her reading. She had been stretched across her bed when he walked into her room to pose the inquiry. She closed her book, one that Takeru had given her, with a slow, smooth motion. The sound of the book gently sliding off her palm onto the mattress seemed to echo in her mind. 

Hikari couldn’t help but smile at his words. “Well,” she answered. “We’re having lots of fun together.” She didn’t look up directly at her brother, but she didn’t need to. He could see the happiness on her face clearly even without her shifting her attention fully. 

Taichi grinned at his sister’s happiness. “I hope it keeps up,” he told her, walking closer before placing his hand in her hair. He ruffled at her chestnut tresses gently, knocking a few strands into her hair. She waited for him to finish before brushing her hair back into place with her fingers. 

Hikari watched him carefully at first before looking back to her book. She didn’t reach for it, instead choosing to merely stare at the cover. She hadn’t made a romantic connection with anyone prior to Takeru, and it was magical to know that he felt the same way regardless of how long they had been together. She hadn’t ever expressly mentioned that they were dating, but Taichi had picked up on it anyways, noticing the glances they stole when the two assumed they were alone. 

Taichi hadn’t seen Hikari so happy in ages. The Digital World had worn on them all in a way that could be described only as an exhaustion that gnawed at one’s bones, and Hikari seemed to internalize the suffering of others without even thinking of finding an outlet. She was mature beyond her years, a child primed for the frontlines who grew up when he wasn’t looking. 

And yet, she seemed to go right back to the same jubilance she had exuded in her youth when Takeru came up. He was her remedy against the shadows that clawed for her on her worst days. Taichi couldn’t help but smile fondly at the way his sister’s eyes lit up. Hikari looked up from her book and saw him grinning. She returned the favor a few seconds later, and for but a moment, it seemed as if they were children again without the burden of years of war resting upon their backs. 

~~~~~

Taichi and Yamato never spoke of it, but they felt the same way on the subject of their younger siblings dating. 

It was a first step towards growing up that didn’t seem so important until it truly unfolded before their eyes. Takeru and Hikari were growing up, finding their places in the world, and they were able to do it together. Even after all they had been through to keep them from being regular children, they moved to the future with optimism and stolen smiles. 

The evolution of such affection was the start of a long and winding road that Taichi and Yamato were only starting to understand themselves, and yet, they felt relieved knowing that their precious siblings would not be marching onwards alone. Takeru and Hikari had one another to rely on, and given how long they had been friends, such a connection would never shatter. Against darkness and uncertainty, the son of hope and the daughter of light would cling to each other, growing up before their brothers’ eyes. 

Surprisingly, neither Taichi nor Yamato came to mind this, instead watching on with fondness that such joy still existed. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for some sibling bonding time to remind me that I really need to write more Takaishida and Yagami sibling interactions. 
> 
> This release is something to reflect a personal headcanon of mine regarding Taichi and Yamato. I know a lot of people think that Taichi would go into overprotective big brother mode and give Takeru the whole "hurt her and I end your existence" speech, but I like to think differently. I personally believe that Taichi would fully trust Takeru with Hikari and that the same applies to Yamato trusting Hikari. After all, these kids have known each other for a long time, and if Taichi is going to trust any boy with Hikari's heart, it would definitely be Takeru. The relationship of mutual trust those two have in canon is enough to solidify my choice. I feel as if the brothers would be really chill about their siblings dating, accepting it since both Takeru and Hikari are happy, so I decided to let that headcanon run wild for today's entry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this new piece! Two days remain of Takari Week, and everything I've read so far has been incredible. I'm looking forward to seeing what you all have to offer, and I'm hoping that you'll join me for the final two days! Have a nice day, everyone! 
> 
> -Digital


End file.
